


Not Alone

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You didn’t think I came here alone, did you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "wild card"

“I’m only going to say this once,” said the man holding a gun aimed at McGee. “Tell me where you stashed the bitch who turned me in, and maybe I won’t put a bullet in your heart.”

McGee kept his hands raised, but a hard smile slowly slid across his face. “I heard you,” he said, “but I’m afraid that’s just not going to happen. See, I’m not going to tell you anything and _you’re_ going to get a bullet.”

The gun wavered. “What?”

“You didn’t think I came here alone, did you?” McGee asked, and Tony took the shot.

THE END


End file.
